The Demon Fairy Lord
by Lady Serai
Summary: During a confrontation, Naraku releases a special miasma that transports Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken to Fairy Tail where they come into the hospitality of Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's Celestial mage. Sesshoumaru learns to be part of a magic guild. How will the Demon Lord deal with this arrangement without wanting to kill the mages?
1. Prologue: A Mysterious Miasma

**The Demon Fairy Lord**

 **Summary:** During a confrontation, Naraku releases a special miasma that transports Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken to Fairy Tail where they come into the hospitality of Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's Celestial mage. Sesshoumaru learns to be part of a magic guild as well as a few lessons that only Fairy Tail can give. How will the Demon Lord deal with this arrangement without going insane? And what about finding a way home?

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! This is Akira Kuchiki and I have adopted this story from the wonderful and creative **ZombiesAin'tGotNothin.** I am keeping the story the same, except I may add a few things. A nod of recognition is bent towards **ZombiesAin'tGotNothin** who was very kind to let me adopt the original story. This story will be taking place in the Fairy Tail Universe before the Tartaros Arc.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha.

 **Prologue: The Mysterious Miasma**

Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin were walking through the forest and they came upon a large clearing. The group stopped in the middle of the clearing when Sesshoumaru stopped. He sensed and smelt a familiar presence. A presence he despised but would have to entertain.

"I know you're there, Naraku." said Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you come out of your hiding spot?"

A cruel chuckle echoed around the clearing, making Jaken cower and Rin edge closer to Sesshoumaru. "How perceptive of you, inu." said Naraku, coming out of the shadows of the forest dressed in his bamboo outfit. Sesshoumaru curled his lip in disgust at the half-breed. "I have a little job for you that involved getting the Tessaiga."

Sesshoumaru golden eyes narrowed at the vile half-breed. "I do not care to play your games Naraku. Do not presume to think that this Sesshoumaru is an ally." Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles calling forth the deadly poison in his blood to come forth. He ran towards Naraku, determined to kill the vile half-demon as the claws on his only hand glowed an eerie yellowish green.

Sesshoumaru's poison claws tore through Naraku. Or rather an illusion of him. The illusion disappeared as if it had never been there in the first place. Sesshoumaru stilled his body, using his superior senses to pinpoint the location of Naraku. _Where did he go? Why can't I sense him? Could it be a new barrier that half-breed is using?_

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin called worriedly.

"Stay back Rin," Sesshoumaru commanded the girl.

"Wha-what?! Where'd he go?!" Jaken exclaimed, the green toad looking around him clutching his staff tightly in his hands.

"Shame you no longer want my help." said Naraku, voice echoing through the clearing. "I then no longer have any use of you. Good bye, 'Lord Sesshoumaru'."

And with that, a strange miasma began filling the clearing. Jaken and Rin began coughing almost immediately. Sesshomaru frowned as he too began to cough. It was strange as Sesshomaru was resistant to most poisons. Not long after Sesshomaru started coughing, Rin and Jaken collapsed and disappeared. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock and he staggered to where his companions had been. He snarled in anger as he couldn't smell his companions anymore. He could feel his beast coming to the surface as red leaked into his eyes. He struggled to remain on his feet, but the dog demon felt himself weakening, limbs not obeying his command to move. He struggled to remain conscious. Sesshomaru began coughing harder and collapsed to his knees. _What a shameful position_. His vision started to blur and he collapsed fully onto the ground. Sesshoumaru's vision went black.

* * *

Naraku smiled a sinister smile as he watched with glee as Sesshoumaru and his followers collapsed from the poison. Granted, it took longer for the dog demon lord to collapse but Naraku didn't care about that. He cared more about the fact his plan worked. His smirk widened with barely concealed joy as he watched the dog demon and his followers dissolve into the miasma. _Even better._ Initially, the Western Lord would have been an ally he wanted on his side considering the power the demon lord possessed and wielded would have guaranteed his victory. Unfortunately for Naraku, the demon lord despised being controlled as Naraku attempted many times to have Sesshoumaru kill Inuyasha and kill Kohaku failed.

Naraku curled his lip is distaste. He hated having unpredictable, dangerous, and uncontrollable thorns in his side and the Western Lord became the most irritating thorn. _I wonder if I should inform Inuyasha that his brother is no more. The runt will be pleased no doubt, but that means that their chances at surviving this game just tanked._

Naraku smirked.

 **End Note:** Here you guys go. Thank you so much for your patience with both ZombiesAin'tGotNothin and me as we prepared to hand off the story. I will be updating this story chapter by chapter as soon as possible, so you guys can have it under my name. Please continue to be patient with me and my crazy full-time college schedule, personal obligation schedule, and me of course.

Thank you everyone!

~Akira Kuchiki


	2. Chapter One: The Strange People

**A/N:** Hello everyone, thank you to the wonderful person who favorited and followed my new adopted crossover story. It had originally been called **The Demon Lord and The Heiress,** however, I am changing the title of this story to **The Demon Fairy Lord.** I am still working on finding a proper image but I might end up making one which I really don't know how to do at all but I will figure it out in the near future.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha.**

 **Chapter One: The Strange People**

Lucy hummed as she walked towards the guild, making sure to keep an eye out for Vulcans. She remembered her encounter with one of the apes on Mount Hakobe and she was not keen to repeat the experience as she knew there were some Vulcans in this forest. Not looking where she was putting her feet, she tripped over something and fell right on her face. Groaning, she looked back to see what she had tripped on and let out a strangled yelp. She had tripped over someone's arm…a very limp arm. Climbing back to her feet, she cautiously made her way towards the arm and she heard a groan from the bush the arm protruded from. Relieved she wouldn't be dealing with a stiff, she carefully parted the bush to see a man with long silver hair dressed in strange, traditional clothing with two swords lying on the ground. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the man only having one arm. She noticed that lying on the ground a few feet from the man was a little girl with dark hair and a weird looking frog…toad…thing with a staff.

Making a decision, she summoned Taurus to help her carry them to the guild so Wendy could take a look at them. Once she arrived, Mirajane and Wendy took them into the infirmary. Lucy sat and watched as Wendy tended to the three.

"Will they be okay?" she asked.

Wendy was frowning in concentration as her hands, glowing with magic, hovered over the girl. "I don't know. They were all badly poisoned. I have them all stabilized, so they should be fine for the time being, but it may be awhile before any of them wake up."

A few days after their arrival, Sesshomaru noted he was laying on something soft when he came to. He heard voices as he woke and kept his eyes shut as he listened. There were two girls in the room with him. That much he could tell, and he seemed to be in a bed. He could smell Rin and Jaken nearby.

"How are they doing?" asked a young woman.

"Well, he's getting better, but the other two . . . we may have to ask Porlyusica to have a look at them." said the worried voice of a young girl.

Sesshomaru cracked an eye open just enough to see the two girls. Standing next to the bed was a girl around maybe 9 or 10 with long, dark blue hair that was put up in pigtails. The second was a 16 or 17 year old woman with blonde hair that fell past her shoulders with a small ponytail on one side of her hair, and she was very scantily clad he might add, more than any other woman he's seen, human one anyway.

He spotted Tenseiga leaning against the wall next to his bed. Looking over at the two beds next to him, Sesshomaru saw Rin in Jaken. They didn't look too good. Concentrating, Sesshomaru could see the pall-bearers hovering around them, waiting for them to die so they could carry their souls to the underworld. Sesshomaru sighed and got up, grabbing Tenseiga.

"Eh?! You're up?! You should be resting!" said the small blue haired girl.

Sesshomaru ignored the girl and drew Tenseiga and slashed at the pall-bearers, startling the two girls. Then he put Tenseiga back in its sheath. Now all he had to do was wait for them to wake up.

"What are you doing?!" the blonde exclaimed.

The demon lord just gave her a disinterested look and turned back to Rin and Jaken, ignoring her and the girl's protests. Within a few moments, Rin and Jaken woke, making the two girls completely forget about how he had just slashed at his companions. Jaken was the first to sit up, followed by Rin as the blue haired girl went to check on them.

"Amazing! They're all better, but they were badly poisoned just a few minutes ago?" said the blue haired girl.

Jaken looked around and patted himself. "I-I'm alive!" he saw Sesshomaru standing over him and his eyes teared. "Lord Sesshomaru! You saved me!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily, seeing him.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked Rin, ignoring Jaken.

Rin gave him a toothy smile. "I'm great, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Good, because we're leaving now." he said.

The blue haired girl seemed alarmed at this. "You can't leave! You just got better!"

Sesshomaru ignored her and left the room with Rin and Jaken following him as the two girls protested their leaving so soon after just recovering. Eventually they stopped going after them and just let them be. Night fell within a couple hours and Sesshomaru called for a stop since Rin was getting tired. They found a clearing they could rest in and found an animal they could eat. After Rin had eaten, Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her as she fell asleep, rather than stopping for the night.

Then the rainstorm hit. This was a severe annoyance to Sesshomaru and Jaken both. Sesshomaru began noticing that Rin's face was red and her body was warmer than it should be. He soon figured out that she was what the humans called "sick". When he concentrated, he couldn't see the pall-bearers, and he didn't know how to care for a sick child. Stopping, he debated what to do when Rin coughed, and he made his decision.

Turning abruptly, he began walking toward the windmill building he had been in, followed by a questioning Jaken, who he ignored of course. There was no one there when he arrived. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he picked out a scent that he recognized and began following it. This led him into the city and by a canal. He stopped at a two story building.

"Jaken, knock on the door." Sesshomaru said.

"Eh, but why, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jaken.

"Do it." Sesshomaru ordered, voice like ice.

Shuddering, Jaken complied. They had to wait a couple of minutes before they heard the sounds of footsteps and the door opened. Standing there with a surprised look on her face, was the blonde girl from the infirmary of the windmill building. Sesshomaru frowned in disappointment, he had been hoping to find the small blue haired girl, she was the healer according to this young woman's conversation with the child. Then the blonde said something that surprised him, almost as much as her pulling him inside the building did.

"What are you doing out in this weather you idiots!? You're going to get sick." she said, closing the door after Jaken ran inside.

Sesshomaru blinked a couple times. "This Sesshomaru does not get sick, however my companion, Rin, is."

The girl's eyes widened and she ushered them upstairs to another door that she opened. They entered a tidy house and the girl shut the door behind him. She grabbed one of the golden keys hanging at her waist.

"Open, gate of the Maiden! I summon thee, Virgo!" she called, making Sesshomaru question her sanity until a pink haired woman appeared wearing a black and white outfit and chains dangling from her wrists.

"How may I help, Lucy-sama? Do you wish to punish me?" the woman asked with an unreadable expression.

"No Virgo, I'm not going to punish you." Lucy said with a sigh. "I need you to prepare some clothes for these people, they're soaked an I don't think they'd want to wear my clothes."

"Of course, Lucy-sama, I will get them some clothes from the celestial realm right away." said Virgo, disappearing.

Lucy took Rin from him. "I'm going to give her a bath to help her warm up. You two wait out here." she said before disappearing into a separate room leaving a confused Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru . . . what just happened?" Jaken asked.

"Be silent." Sesshomaru said, not having an answer to give.

 **End Note:** Yayyyy, I got this chapter out of the way! Please review, follow, and fav this story!

~Akira


	3. Chapter Two: The Shopping Trip

**A/N:** Here is the third chapter to my new story! Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha

 **Chapter Two: The Shopping Trip**

After changing into the change of clothes that Virgo had given them, before going into the bathroom to give Lucy Rin's change of clothes, Sesshomaru took it upon himself to make himself comfortable . . . well, as comfortable as the demon lord ever got anyways. Jaken, however, made himself right at home on Lucy's comfortable recliner, which he thought was absolute heaven.

Sesshomaru was currently wearing what Virgo had referred to as a "suit". The pants, button up shirt, and jacket were all a pristine white that was so bright that it almost hurt his eyes looking at it. Wrapped around his neck was a navy blue scarf thing that tucked into the jacket. His shoes, however, were black and polished to a shine. The black leather belt tied around his waist was used to carry Tensaiga.

Jaken, on the other hand, was given a horrendous, yellow yukata to wear. The pink haired Virgo had almost seemed gleeful to force him to wear it, that is, if her face was capable of showing expression. As such, Sesshomaru got to relish in Jaken's misery as they waited for Lucy to finish bathing Rin.

After another few minutes, Lucy came out carrying Rin, who was wearing a loose floral dress. Lucy held the sleeping Rin with one arm while she pointed at the two males with a stern expression. "You two," she began, "are going to sleep out here. Rin will be sleeping in my bed.

"This Sesshomaru does not need to sleep." said Sesshomaru.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever." she said, going off in a separate room. She paused before closing the door behind her, looking Sesshomaru's outfit. "You know, that look suits you."

He bit back an insult as the door closed. A few minutes later she came out of the room and went into another area of the house and returned to the previous room, presumably her bedroom, carrying a bowl of water with a cloth as well as some sort of bottle and a glass of water. Sesshomaru raised her eyebrow, wondering just what she was doing. He was unfamiliar with the treatments of human sickness.

Lucy came out again and brought them some blankets. Jaken had already fallen asleep on the recliner, much to Sesshomaru's disappointment. Sighing, Lucy gently moved Jaken into a more comfortable sleeping position, laying him down on the seat and placing the decorative pillow under his head before covering him with a blanket. Sesshomaru watched with hidden interest. The girl knew nothing about either them but she was treating them both with a great amount care and hospitality. Most likely, the girl would be expecting nothing in return. Humans were foolish, but useful that way sometimes.

"Here," she said, handing him a blanket. "You can sleep on the couch."

Sesshomaru looked at the blanket in her hand. "This Sesshomaru does not need to sleep." he said again.

Once again, Lucy rolled her eyes. "Alright then," she said, placing the blanket on the edge of the couch. "Well whenever, 'this Sesshomaru,' decides he's tired, the blanket's right there." she said with a teasing smile that almost made him frown as she went back into her bedroom.

He had half the mind to just kill her, or maim her at the very least, but that would defeat the whole purpose of him coming here. She was a human and knew how to treat human illnesses. This one at least. If he harmed her, then there went Rin's caretaker. Sesshomaru could probably find another person to treat Rin of course, but that may take time and even then they could demand payment, not to mention if he harmed the blonde the people in that building may come after him. He assumed that some of them were her friends, and he was slightly worried that some of them would consist of one or more of the more powerful people he sensed in the building, and there were several.

Sesshomaru looked around the house, bored and not needing any sleep. The home was neat and organized. There were shelves stuffed with books and there was a pile of papers on a desk with a quill lying next to them. He decided he was going to need to know more about this place, so Sesshomaru figured that the best place to start was with reading some books. Lucy had a variety of books, all of which she seemed to have read at least once, including atlases, history books, books on magic, books on something called Celestial magic, books on animals, and even books on legends.

 _'She's educated at the very least.'_ thought Sesshomaru as he grabbed an atlas so he could familiarize himself with the layout of this place.

He spent all night looking over maps, reading history and magic books and finally excepted the preposterous idea that he was in another realm entirely. Taking a deep breath, calming himself from being about to shout in frustration. At the very least he'd never have to see Inuyasha or Naraku while he was here. After placing all the books in their respective places, he realized that the sun was going to rise soon. Curiously, his eyes strayed to the bedroom door.

Used to going wherever he pleased, he opened the door to Lucy's bedroom. Rin was lying in a large bed with the covers tucked up around her chin and damp cloth resting against her forehead. A half empty glass of water sat on the bedside table and Lucy . . . well she was slumped against the bed, dark circles under her eyes as she had spent the majority of the night caring for Rin, having only fallen asleep ten minutes ago. Rin's cheeks were still flushed, but her breathing was easier and her face wasn't so red.

Sesshomaru felt a sense of relief that the child was better and cursed his father for being so fond of humans as he felt his face muscles tried to pull his lips into a smile, an attempt he beat down without mercy, making sure his face was settled in the same mask as always. Suddenly he sensed someone outside the house and his head whipped up to see a pink haired boy wearing a white scarf that looked like it was made of scales, a black vest and wrap-around, poofy white pants, and sandals climb through the second story window and land on the bed that was situated underneath.

The boy froze, staring at Sesshomaru. Then he got angry. "Oi! What are you doing in Lucy's house asshole?!" he shouted, pointing his finger at him.

Both Lucy and Rin stirred, Lucy starting to wake up. Sesshomaru regarded the boy with a cool gaze. "This Sesshomaru could ask the same of you, sneaking into a woman's room like a common pervert, or a thief. So which one are you? Or are you both?"

He gave him a confused look. "Hah? What are you talking about? Luce is my friend!"

"Natsu," Lucy groaned tiredly. "Why are you in my house? And what have I told you about using the door?!" she said, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes as she stood.

"To . . . use . . . it?" Natsu said cautiously.

"Yes, now please leave before you wake Rin up, she has a cold." said Lucy, a murderous aura surrounding her.

Natsu paled and shivered. Sesshomaru was actually a little surprised, though pleasantly so, that the human woman was capable of looking so intimidating. The boy was clearly stronger than her, not only physically, but in power as well, still she scared the daylights out of him.

"Yes, ma'am!" Natsu yelped jumping back out the window.

Lucy clenched her teeth as she struggled not to shout after the Dragon Slayer. She took a deep calming breath before turning to Sesshomaru. "And what are you doing in my room?" she asked him, hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised.

Sesshomaru figured there would be no harm in telling her the truth. "This Sesshomaru came to check on Rin."

Her expression softened as she smiled at him. "You really do care for her, don't you?"

He didn't answer, instead choosing to look elsewhere instead. Sesshomaru diverted the subject. "Do your . . . friends," the word felt foreign in his mouth. "often break into your home?"

Lucy groaned in response. "You have no idea! They always come into my house and make a mess, even after I just cleaned up their previous mess. Gray always strips in my house, Erza makes herself at home, and Natsu and Happy eat me out of house and home!" she whined.

Sesshomaru was beginning to regret asking until she sighed with an expression he'd never seen before. "But, what can you do? Guess it's just something I put up with for family."

"You are . . . related?" asked Sesshomaru.

She laughed at that. "No, we're not related, but I love them just as much. Family isn't all about blood relations you know."

"Do you have any family?" This was odd, Sesshomaru didn't know why, but he wanted to know more about Lucy and her friends that she considered her family. He blamed his father.

"No." said Lucy said quietly. "Mom died when I was young, and dad died not too long ago as well."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, but Lucy perked herself right back up. "Well, I'm hungry! I'm going to go make some breakfast." she said before leaving the room.

Later, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Lucy were sitting at the table. It was a simple breakfast of eggs and toast with orange juice. However, Lucy had the addition of a black beverage, that she had called coffee, which she sipped at drowsily through breakfast. She yawned several times and there were even a few times where she nearly fell asleep. Sesshomaru found it almost amusing, watching as she tried to stay awake. After eating, she took the dirty dishes to the sink and grabbed a bowl that was filled with still warm broth that she spoon-fed to the sleeping Rin.

Finally, Sesshomaru took pity on her, not that he'd admit it of course. "This Sesshomaru will watch over Rin, you get some rest. At the rate you're going, you'll pass out before she's better." he said coolly.

She smiled tiredly at him. "Thanks Sesshy." she said before lying down on the couch, using the pillow and the blanket she had placed on it the night before.

Sesshomaru's brow twitched at the nickname but there was nothing he could say as she'd already fallen fast asleep. He shot Jaken a glare to make sure he kept his big trap shut. He realized he'd made a horrible mistake as he sat in the chair next to bed where the ill Rin was lying as he realized that he had no clue how to treat the ill child. Sesshomaru tried to see the pall bearers again so that he might just slash them away and Rin would be all better but there were none to be seen.

He looked over at the bowl of water and the still damp cloth on her forehead. It was warm when he touched it so he placed it in the cool water and wrung it out before placing it back on her head. It felt . . . strange, to say the least, taking care of a human.

Jaken soon insisted on taking over for his Lord, which Sesshomaru was grateful for even if he didn't show it. After a few hours, Lucy woke up, feeling refreshed, though still slightly tired, to find Sesshomaru reading a book about Celestial Magic. This reminded her of Virgo, which reminded her of the group's wet clothes from the other night, then she realized with horror that she hadn't washed them yet. Rushing about, she grabbed Sesshomaru's neatly folded, though still wet, clothes and armor, as well as Jaken's carelessly thrown yukata and Rin's kimono which she'd left in the bathroom. Once those were in the wash, she sat back down.

Sesshomaru had finished reading and placed the book back in its rightful spot. "Say, Sesshomaru, may I ask you something?"

 _'At least she didn't call me Sesshy.'_ he thought. "Yes, you may."

"You . . . don't seem to have any luggage with you, do any of you have spare clothing?" she asked.

"We don't." said Sesshomaru.

This seemed to horrify her. "You can't be serious?! A girl needs more than one set of clothing! That's it, as soon as Rin gets better, she and I are going to do some girl shopping." Lucy declared.

He stared at her, wondering what on earth she was talking about. Sesshomaru also found it intriguing that she made no mention of either him nor Jaken. He sighed internally, thinking that he would never be able do understand females, human or demon.

A couple of days later, Rin was completely better, and very energetic too. She and Lucy seemed to get along very well, especially when Lucy told her she was going to take her clothes shopping. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru and Jaken were dragged along. None of them had seen anything like the clothing store Lucy took them to. Lucy had a lot of fun picking out clothes for Rin to try on and Rin had a lot of fun trying on all the cute dresses and kimonos that Lucy picked out. Jaken had to be dragged away from ogling the woman's underwear section. Sesshomaru just watched in confusion. It was just clothing, how fun could it actually be?

As they walked out with Lucy carrying Rin's new clothes and shoes she said, "I'm so glad I had money left over from last month." she said with a bright smile which was copied by Rin.

"Me too! That was a lot of fun!" she agreed.

 _'I don't get it . . . '_ Sesshomaru and Jaken thought.

 **End Note:** Please review, follow, and favorite!


	4. Chapter Three: A New Arm for Sesshomaru

**A/N: Here is the third chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha.**

 **Chapter Three: A New Arm for Sesshomaru**

The day after the, quite frankly painful to Sesshomaru, shopping trip, Lucy convinced Sesshomaru to drop Jaken and Rin off at Fairy Tail for a few hours. He didn't have a problem dropping off Jaken, but Rin was a bit of a different matter altogether and he wasn't sure why Lucy wanted to be alone with him. Eventually though, he agreed.

He was following her silently through the forest. She kept talking to him and he was only half-listening. He looked straight ahead as they walked, not returning her attempts at conversation. Lucy gave up trying to have a conversation with him and fell silent. After a bit, they arrived at a tree with a very wide trunk and a door in it. Lucy went to it and knocked on the door.

The cranky voice of an old woman came through the door. "Go away! I hate humans!"

Sesshomaru almost raised his brow at that. From what he could tell, there was nothing about the woman inside the tree that wasn't human. He supposed that if it was possible for demons to hate other demons, it was possible for a human to hate other humans as well.

"And what of demons?" asked Sesshomaru.

There was a moment of silence before the door opened and an older women with paling pink hair and a wrinkled, scowling face poked her head out, looking at Sesshomaru and Lucy with a skeptical expression. "More of Makarov's brats huh?" she said gruffly.

A slight frown marred his features at that. Lucy stepped forward. "Um, Porlyusica-san, I was wondering if you could make a new arm for Sesshomaru here, I'd heard you'd made Erza a new eye so I thought . . . " the Celestial Mage trailed off.

Porlyusica sighed in irritation. "Well what are you standing around outside for?! Get inside!" she barked. "Not you!" she said to Lucy when she started forward to the opened door. "Just him, you wait outside!"

Sesshomaru could hardly believe it. He was going to get an arm, an usable arm, after all he'd gone through to find one? Lucy shrugged and indicated for Sesshomaru to go into the tree. It took him a moment to respond before her walked into the tree, Porlyusica slamming the door behind him.

"Take your shirt off." she said immediately after turning to him.

"Pardon you?" said Sesshomaru.

Porlyusica scowled. "I said, take your shirt off! I need to look at your arm if you want a replacement!"

Sesshomaru examined his new arm as he flexed his fingers after putting his shirt and jacket back on. If he was honest, he was impressed. It felt and moved just like a real arm. He was really beginning to like this world. He'd gotten a new arm, and was starting to grow fond of his new apparel. Despite this, he knew he had to find a way back so he could kill Naraku.

"How much force can this arm handle?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It's just as strong as your other arm." said Porlyusica snappily. What a brat, that arm was good enough even for Fairy Tail's Crash Mage Gildarts Clive!

The Demon Lord smirked. "Perfect." he said, satisfied. He stood and sighed. "I suppose I should thank you, unless you are expecting a payment for this?"

Porlyusica scowled and opened the door. "Yes, you can get out and leave me in peace!" she said in an obvious invitation to get the hell out her house.

Despite not liking being told what to do, Sesshomaru complied. The door slammed behind him and Lucy stood from where she'd been sitting against the tree, waiting. She grinned when she saw that both the sleeves of the white suit Virgo had given him were filled.

"So she made you one?!" she asked excitedly.

"She did. This Sesshomaru is very pleased with the result." he said.

Lucy smiled brightly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Porlyusica-san may seem like a crabby old lady, but she's really not that bad." she said, beginning to walk back to the guild.

When they entered the guild, there were several women cooing over how cute Rin looked in her new kimono that Lucy had bought for her. Jaken was talking to the three cat things. Cana was drinking booze by the barrel at the bar, Natsu and Gray were arguing as per usual, and Elfman was yelling about being a man.

Sesshomaru looked around. The last time he was here, he hadn't really looked around that much. He saw a lot of people fighting and arguing, but he saw no actual malice behind it. In fact, everyone seemed to know each other and were close to one another. There were so many presences here and they were so condensed, it was hard to exactly pinpoint the stronger members of the this . . . guild.

Rin smiled brightly when she saw Sesshomaru and Lucy and ran over to them. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said excitedly. "They want us to join so we can all have fun together! Can we?!" she asked, eyes sparkling.

"Don't pester Lord Sesshomaru with such a trivial matter, foolish girl!" Jaken yelled, waddling/running over to them after noticing the appearance of his master. "L-Lord Sesshomaru! You've got a new arm!" he exclaimed, joyful tears running down his face.

Sesshomaru's expression twisted slightly in distaste at the frog demon. Both Rin and Lucy were looking at him hopefully as they waited for him to decide whether or not to join this group of misfits. He sighed as he thought for a bit. He supposed he owed Lucy. She saved them in the forest, provided food and clothing for them, helped Rin get better when she was sick, and made it possible for him to get a new arm. Besides that, it might be best to be part of a group, especially if he can get them to help him find a way back to his world . . . Not that he needed help of course.

" . . . This Sesshomaru sees no reason why we should not join these people." he said.

Somehow, the entire guild seemed to hear this and they began cheering loudly, hurting his ears so he hissed at the pain, face setting into a scowl. The woman with the long white hair had them come over to the bar so they could get their guild stamp. Sesshomaru chose to get his on the inside of his real arm in the color of a light purple. Jaken, of course, chose do get a red one in the same place as his master. Rin, however, chose to get a gold on the back of her right hand, where Lucy's was.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" everyone in the guild said.

After that, they proceeded to have a large party in celebration . . . Which involved a lot of fistfights, drinking, and shouting. By the end of all, most of the guild members were passed out from exhaustion, that consisting of the younger crowd that was too young to drink, passed out from drinking, or slobbering drunk and half asleep on the floor. Lucy was one of the very select few members that wasn't intoxicated or sleeping. She watched them all with a loving smile.

"Are they always like this?" asked Sesshomaru.

Lucy's smile widened slightly. "Sometimes. They'll use any excuse to have a party, but they only get like this when we have a new member. They're a crazy and wild bunch but . . . they're my family."

"You are . . . related to these people?" he asked, finding it difficult to believe.

She shook her head. "No, but blood isn't always that important."

That was a . . . both interesting and new concept to Sesshomaru. This girl had no blood relations whatsoever to the people here, however, she readily called them her family with such a gentle expression. It was curious to him and he found his eyes drifting down to Rin, who was sleeping next to Romeo and Wendy. Perhaps he could understand it a little bit . . . if only slightly.

 **End Note:** Please review, follow, and favorite! Here is the last chapter for now! I am not quitting this story! I promise! I have a lot of things going on since my semester is about to end in a month and I am working on my story _Strange Magic_ which is my **FIRST** fanfiction story and I really need to get it done! I am pushing this story to the backseat because I also need to plan out some things for this story and see where I want this story to go. I swear that I am not quitting this story—I just can't multitask. Please, please, please be patient with me. If you leave reviews making suggestions of what you want to happen, that would also be very helpful.

Thanks!

~Akira


	5. Sesshoumaru Joins Team Natsu

**A/N:** Here is the newest chapter! I am so sorry you guys had to wait so long for this chapter to come out! Please accept this reconciliation gift! Also, please read the end note completely at the bottom.

 **Special Thanks** : Pizzapug789, ChunkyFunkyMunky, magnificent dragoness, and NerdyMcNerderson! I appreciate your reviews!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha. Both anime/manga belongs to their respective creators.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Sesshoumaru Joins Team Natsu**

"No! Help me!"

Lucy jerked awake into a sitting position. She looked around her trying to pinpoint the soft cries she heard. When she figured out the whimpering sound was coming from Rin who was sleeping on the futon she had pulled out next to her bed, she quickly crawled out of bed and knelt right next to the tossing little girl lying on the futon. _She must be having a nightmare,_ Lucy thought worriedly as she gazed at the pale, glistening face of the little girl. Rin was clutching the bed sheets in her white fists.

"Rin," Lucy whispered harshly. "Rin, wake up!"

"W-wolves," the girl mumbled feverishly tossing the blankets off of her violently as if she was struggling with an unseen force. Lucy reached out and grabbed Rin's shoulder and gently shook the girl.

"Wake up, Rin," Lucy said softly. "It's a bad dream. Wake up."

"Make them stop hurting me," Rin whimpered moving her arms in a defensive position as if she was shielding herself.

Lucy was about to shake the girl harder when a clawed hand reached past her over her kneeling form and grabbed a hold on Rin's shoulder and sharply shook her. Surprised, Lucy looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing over her, his golden eyes trained on the girl.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru said behind Lucy. "Wake up!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin gasped jerking awake. Large, round brown eyes looked up into the face of her guardian. "You saved me!" The girl lunged towards her guardian who caught the girl in his arm and moved to sit on the futon ignoring the kneeling form of Lucy.

Lucy just stared at the scene not unsure of what exactly what was going on and how Sesshoumaru had heard Rin's mumblings was beyond Lucy considering he was in the other room presumably reading her books as she had caught him doing a few times the past week they had been staying with her.

"Go back to sleep, Rin," commanded Sesshoumaru as he lowered the girl gently back onto the futon. "It was only a bad dream."

"Don't leave, Lord Sesshomaru," the little girl whimpered.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru took the girl's hand in his and watched Rin with keen eyes fully aware he had an audience. Lucy had stood up and moved off to the side, recognizing that she was not needed to calm Rin down. She studied the silver-haired man gingerly holding the little girl's hand in his clawed hand as if it was fragile glass. Lucy shifted her gaze to Rin who seemed to gradually calming down and eyes were slowly closing.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes listening to Rin's heartbeats slowing letting him know that she was asleep. Gently and carefully, he tucked Rin's small hand back to her side and tucked the tossed sheets back around the girl minding his claws. Sesshoumaru quietly moved past Lucy to leave the room to head back to the book he was reading. Lucy glanced back at the girl tucked in her bed sleeping soundly. Deciding that she was too alert to go back to bed, she left her room quietly closing the door slightly behind her. She walked into the kitchen and saw Sesshoumaru quietly sitting at the table staring at a book she had bought him while nursing a cup.

"I didn't think you liked coffee," Lucy said.

She almost flinched when disinterested, golden eyes shifted from the table to her face.

"This Sesshoumaru does not like coffee. This Sesshoumaru prefers tea to that drink you call coffee and you have plenty of tea to suit this Sesshoumaru's needs."

Deciding not to comment, Lucy made her coffee and joined Sesshoumaru at the table in the seat across from her. She stared at the window as she sipped her coffee. She enjoyed staring out the window watching colors decorate the sky as the sun rose up. Lucy glanced back over at Sesshoumaru, curious but not wanting to pry. She had a feeling that she might be asking personal questions.

"What do you need?" Sesshoumaru intoned.

"Huh?"

Sesshoumaru pinned her with a cool, golden gaze. "You are curious. This Sesshoumaru assume you have questions?"

Lucy snorted. "I have a lot of questions. Questions that have not even been answered yet by you."

"Ask then."

Lucy glanced up over at Sesshoumaru to see if he was serious, but he was still reading the book. Sighing, deciding that if he was giving her the chance to ask questions, she might as well take it.

"Fine. How did you know that Rin was having a nightmare? It would have been impossible for you to hear anything since you were in another room."

"This Sesshoumaru smelled her tears."

Lucy blinked. "Wait, what?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a blank look. "This Sesshoumaru's senses are much stronger than the average human. This Sesshoumaru is capable of smelling human emotions such as anxiety, fear, anger, arousal, and other emotions."

Lucy stared at him confused.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Humans, or demons, give off scents whenever they are angry, anxious, afraid, and aroused."

"So, you are like a Dragon Slayer," Lucy mused. "Interesting."

"This Sesshoumaru is a dog demon, woman. Not a Dragon Slayer."

"Okay. And this 'woman' has a name. Use it!" Lucy grouched at him taking another sip of coffee. "Does Rin normally have nightmares?"

"Hn."

"What happened?"

"She was attacked by wolves and this Sesshoumaru saved Rin," Sesshoumaru said simply taking another sip of tea as he flipped the page.

"Do you like the book I bought you?" Lucy said nodding her head towards the book.

"Hn."

 _So 'hn' is his way of saying yes,_ Lucy mused as she studied the dog demon sitting in front of her.

"I'm curious to how you got here in Magnolia."

"If this Sesshoumaru knew, he wouldn't still be here."

Lucy blew out a breath. _Why is he so standoffish?_

"Well, fine," Lucy huffed. "I'm planning on going to the guild today to see if my team found a job."

"This Sesshoumaru will join you, then. This Sesshoumaru would like to know more about these 'missions.'"

Surprised, Lucy nodded her head. "Sure!"

* * *

When Lucy introduced Sesshoumaru as a new member of Team Natsu, the team was overly excited.

"It is wonderful to have a new member join us. We are glad to have you," Erza said with a smile.

Wendy greeted Sesshoumaru a little more shyly. "You are the one who healed my warden and retainer, are you not?" Sesshoumaru asked the little Dragon Slayer.

"Uh, yes! I am!" Wendy stammered embarrassed.

Tilting his head to the side, Sesshoumaru slightly smiled which caused a lot of the women to blink and blush. "This Sesshoumaru thanks you."

Wendy blushed and waved her hands. "It was no big deal. I'm really glad I could help."

"You have a special skill as a healer. It is an honorable gift," Sesshoumaru smoothly said smiling.

Before Wendy could say anything, Natsu leaped in between them. "Well, then if Wendy healed ya and ya are all good, wanna fight me?" Natsu grinned his fists lighting on fire.

"Oi, Flame Brain," snapped Gray slamming his forehead into Natsu's forehead. "Stop askin' for fights!"

"Ya wanna go Ice Prick!" Natsu hollered punching Gray into a few tables.

Lucy sighed.

"Here we go again," muttered Gajeel before getting body slammed by Gray.

"You want this?!" shouted Gajeel punching Natsu and Gray with his iron arms.

"Fuck off Metal Head!"

Lucy sighed as she stood away from the brawl, Sesshoumaru standing beside her. Wendy and Romeo were standing in front of Rin and Jaken keeping table debris from them. She turned to see Erza requipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor. "I'll be back with those idiots to discuss our new mission," Erza said.

"Don't kill them please Erza!" called Wendy.

Five minutes later, Erza had stopped the brawl and dragged two limp boys away from the brawl.

"Wendy!" Erza called gesturing to Natsu and Gray. Wendy sighed and began healing the two bruised mages.

Once Erza had scavenged an intact table, Team Natsu sat down along with Sesshoumaru who was joined by his group of loyal followers. "So, what's the mission?" asked Lucy.

"Take care of a band of rogue bandits terrorizing a town for 600,000 J."

Lucy grinned. _That would be enough to pay for next month's rent!_

"When do we leave?"

"Later today but let's aim for this afternoon," Erza answered. "The employer is expecting us tonight."

Lucy nodded her head. "Does that work for you, Sesshoumaru?" she asked the dog demon standing right beside her.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Hn."

"Wait, Lord Sesshoumaru, what about Rin and me, your loyal followers?" Jaken asked big yellow eyes filling with tears. "Are you going to leave us behind?"

"Hn."

"I'm sure that Mirajane or the Thunder Tribe will be willing to house Rin and Jaken until we come back. Is that alright Rin?"

Rin nodded her head. "Whatever Lord Sesshoumaru wishes for me, I will do," the little girl beamed at Sesshoumaru who nodded his head.

"I will stay with Rin, milord," Jaken said bowing to Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Of course you will. If you don't…" Lord Sesshoumaru trailed off inspecting his claws.

Jaken repeatedly bowed to his master.

"Well, then it's settled. We will meet at the train station at around 2 pm. Do not be late," Erza said standing up.

Lucy nodded her head and turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'll be back. I'm going to ask Mirajane if she could watch Rin and Jaken until we return."

"Hn."

Lucy approached the counter where Mira was polishing wine glasses. "Hey Mira!"

"Hi Lucy, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. I'm going on a mission with Team Natsu and Sesshoumaru is joining me. I'm wondering if you could house Rin and Jaken until we come back?"

"Absolutely. Elf and Lisanna would love to have them over!"

Relieved, Lucy thanked the barmaid and waved everyone goodbye. She hugged Rin and patted Jaken's head who swatted at her arms.

While walking back to her apartment with Sesshoumaru, she glanced at him. "You have done this before?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the blonde out of the corner of his eye. "What do you mean, woman?"

Ignoring the name, Lucy clarified. "You have left Rin in the care of Jaken before."

"Hn. Jaken's guarding skills are somewhat questionable. This Sesshoumaru is pleased that Rin will be watched by your guild members."

"Yeah. Mira will take care of Rin. She is like the mother of Fairy Tail. She takes good care of everyone."

"Hn."

Awkward with the sudden silence, Lucy tried to fill it again. "You will like the missions that we mages go on."

"Hn."

"They usually go really well and—"

"You are rambling woman."

"Sorry."

"Hn."

"You will like it."

"…Hn."

Sesshoumaru cut her a look and Lucy realized she was rambling again.

"You are nervous woman."

"Nah," Lucy said skipping ahead. "This mission will actually go well."

 _Liar,_ she told herself.

* * *

 **End Note:** Here is chapter four. I didn't edit anything yet, so I'm aware of the possible errors. I'll probably go back and fix, it but I wanted to get this uploaded and published for you guys considering I haven't updated in such a long time. I can't promise when the next update will be since I do have six other stories that need my attention.

Please don't forgot to review, favorite, and/or follow this story.

Please support my other stories and me! Thank you!

-Lady Serai


	6. Announcement

**Dear Friends and Fans:**

This gives me no pleasure but I'm leaving and will eventually delete my stories once I get my other sites set up.

There are a few reasons why I'm leaving fanfiction.

 **Reason 1**

Critics United members have been abusing their role to report stories that break the rules; however, there comes a point when you cross the line and they have done it repeatedly.

And no one has done a thing to stop their abuse on this site. I have friends on here who are being abused and I'm not okay with it.

 **Reason 2**

Die-hard fans of Fairy Tail have been threatening to kill me. I'm drawing the line there. If you can't be mature, you don't deserve to read my stories.

 **Reason 3**

The JavaScript bug pissed me off. I don't feel safe on this site.

Welp. You got my reasons why I'm leaving and I suggest you guys do the same thing especially if you feel like you are coming under attack.

The only reason I'm going to be on Fanfiction is to read, review, follow, favorite, and beta-read. No more updating and no more publishing stories.

Hopefully, my small group of fans and friends will come and find me on Tumblr and AO3.

I set up Tumblr. You guys can find me at **lady-serai.**

Find me on AO3 at **lady_serai**. I haven't posted any of my stories yet, but I should be able to start on Monday!

~Lady Serai


End file.
